rellekkafandomcom-20200213-history
Fremennik Ravens
Huginn and Muninn, or Thought and Memory respectively, are two legendary Ravens in norse mythology. The god Odin, (usually identified as the god of wisdom, and the father figure of the norse pantheon) was said to keep these two birds as servants. They went throughout the worlds seeing the goings on and reporting back to Odin. It was said that they could speak, and would perch on his shoulders. Huginn and Muninn are the inspirations for the RuneScape ravens Hugin and Munin, who prompted the Fremennik love of all things Raven. Now days Raven's are reveered as good Fremennik pets, and are welcomed to Longhall Festivities and Bardic Circles everywhere. Hugin and Munin Hugin Male and Munin Female (anglicized versions of the old norse names) are two Ravens which were found on the island of Miscellenia. It is said that they are the founders of the Fremennik tribe of Ravens (which are also said to be more fierce and warlike) and Hugin was nurtured by a great eagle who found him orphaned. Munin was raised by the mages of the Lunar Isle. Hugin and Munin are cared for by the Bard Sigkir at his Rellekka estate, where he feeds them richly and takes them hunting. Other raven owners often come from far and wide to see the ancestors of their birds. Bold Heart and Swiftwing Bold Heart '''was the first of Munin's eggs, he was adopted by the Fremennik Warrior Doktor (SithTristen) Bold Heart is so far in his life abnormally quiet, many think this the sign of intellect, and good raising by Doktor. He is a good hunter, and exceptionally aware of his surroundings, as well as a good bird for children as he behaves well around humans.He will persistently perch in a high place,scanning the area constantly.He has a very close bond to his owner,and will almost never be seen without him. '''Swiftwing is Bold Heart's mate.Swiftwing was found near the Windswept Tree,wounded and near death.Bold Heart found her and shielded her from the cold.Doktor found Bold Heart and Swiftwing,and brought her back to his longhall,where he nursed her back to health.Swiftwing became closely bonded to Bold Heart,and became his mate. Falcor is the newest addition to Doktor's Raven family.Falcor is the first hatchling of Bold Heart and Swiftwing.He resides inside Doktor's menagerie at Doktor's estate south of Rellekka. Raldor Jr. Raldor Jr. is a young, not yet grown raven who was found while the Warriors of Rellekka were raiding in Taverly. His ancestory is unknown. Raldor Jr. was named after his founder, Raldor. Everyday Raldor takes his raven out to see the plains of battle and war. Raldor Jr. is now a fully grown raven. Raldor Jr. is the newest addition to the ravens of the Kingdom of Rellekka. Gigean '''Gigean '''is the beloved pet of the Dwarf Mekkor. Mekkor found him and rasied him according to dwarven custom. Gigean is well known, because his master adores him so greatly. Neysha '''Neysha '''is Kebbit's raven, who usually just hangs about with Kebbit. Kebbit accidently killed and ate her mum, so he had to care for her. She still gets mad about the whole thing, but we cool. If you have another Raven to add to these, please do!